Black and White Christmas
by Deepdips
Summary: Lovers finally meet for one night after a long time of separation. What seems to be a happy reunion of two lovebirds quickly turns to tragedy as unexpected events follow.


Snow is falling on the cold days of the year. Riding the last train to Central city, I will finally get to see my love. She's the person who gave light to my life for years now. We haven't seen each other in months due to my work, but now I can finally see her bright smile again. And I hope that I can get a good answer from her today.

There it is Central city, the lights of the streets and buildings give the place such a wonderful air to it. The train stops at the station and I get off the carriage and enter the streets. Like always the place is buzzing with people, even in the holidays where most spend their time with family. It's so cold out but still there are so many people out. Central park, our meeting place and like always she's already there. It looks like she's been waiting for me. With her long flowing black hair she dashes towards me and embraces me tightly. She must have been overjoyed to see me again as I am with her. We eat at our favorite restaurant back before I moved for work. We talk about our everyday lives and what's new so that we can catch up each other. We spent the night laughing and catching up with each other.

Snow started to pour again; it's pretty cold in central city during Christmas. We locked hands and shared our scarf so that neither of us will feel cold. We stop by the park for a while where the giant Christmas tree was glistening. The lights of the street lamps accompanied by the Christmas decorations make a perfect setting. It's the perfect time for me to ask her. As I am reaching my pocket a tremor shakes the ground. Was it an earthquake? Well at least it's gone now. I continue to reach deep inside my pocket when another tremor hits. This time it's more powerful than the last. The city lights started flickering and the buildings start to shake and crumble. Screams broke out on the streets as people panic. A huge earthquake just hit Central city.

People started to run for their live as the buildings start to shake uncontrollably. The both of us try to get out as well but we were caught by a wave of people. A stampede separated the two of us. With people going wild trying to get to safety, I try desperately to find her. Rubble fell from both sides of the street. The buildings started to collapse one after another. Going through the crowd I call her name as loud as I could. Finally, amidst the screams of dozens of other people I hear her voice calling out to me. I push against the countless people panicking and running for safety. We reach out for each other whilst still trying to go through crowd. At last we finally get close enough to hold hands once again. I was really overjoyed to be reunited with her. But before we could lock hands the floor below us caves in causing the both of us and several others to fall to the darkness below and everything went black.

Everything is so quiet… and so cold as well. It's so dark but the light from the cracks on the ceiling illuminates the place. It looks like we fell into an abandoned underground train station. Around me I can see several others lying motionless. A sudden realization hit me. Where is she? I try to stand up but something is preventing me to do so. I take a careful look at my body and find blood seeping through my cloths. A steel rod has just impaled through my torso. It must have been from the debris left by the cave in. I cry in pain as I discover my current state. I still try to stand up with the rod still lodged through my stomach. I desperately uncover all the rubble to find her. With every slab of concrete turned blood flows more and more out of my body more and more. Desperately I sweep through the debris, passing several motionless bodies that are far from salvation now. As I sweep through a pile of debris I see a mitten that matched the one she was wearing.

I quickly remove the rubble one after another until I finally see her sweet face. I was overjoyed to have finally found her. I check if she is still breathing or not and thank God she was still doing so. I try to take her off the ground but something shocked me as I was slowly lifting her up with my already weak body. Her legs were crushed by a large slab of concrete. Why did all this happen? Why now of all days? I promise I will get the both of us out of here alive. The ceiling has been closed off by a collapsed building so there's no going out that way. The only way out is to walk all the way to the other side of the tunnel towards the outskirts of the city. I tear our scarves and tie it around her wounds so that she does not bleed to death and cover her with my jacket to support her better. I'm lucky enough that the steel rod blocked the flow of blood out of my body but its slowly seeping away my strength.

I start to trudge slowly to the other side of the tunnel. I don't know if I can even do this till the end. As time passes I slowly start to give up hope, but the look on her face as I carry her on my arms gives me the strength to go on. I don't care how long this is gonna take I need to get the both of us out of here. I must survive this ordeal. I want to hear her answer. The place shakes again; must have been another collapsing building from above. Slowly but surely I make one step at a time. The pain I am feeling in my torso limits my movements.

I sit down for a while to at least recover some strength. I lay her defenseless body next to me. Rubble starts to fall from the ceiling, I cover her with my own body so that she won't get hurt again. I promised her that I will always take care of her and to never leave her side, and man is this situation's perfect for that. She flinches a bit; she must be having a dream. She hugs my arm that's placed next to her tightly; it looks like it was a nightmare. I start to hum one of our favorite songs and that seemed to calm her down. Its time I continue this journey. Trudging one step at a time I slowly get us to our destination, still humming a tune to keep her calm. All I need is a miracle right now, I know I haven't the right to ask this but please at least just for her. And at last there it is the light of the outside world. As I was about to deliver the both of us to safety the unthinkable happened, the ceiling caved in on us. I shield her body with my own. The exit is blocked now.

No no no no why did this happen? WHY!? DANG IT ALL! I cry at my futility. _I'm sorry but I don't think I can fulfill my promise to you_. It looks like she still hasn't awoken from her dream and that her nightmare has disappeared. I start to slowly lose hope and just collapse on the ground. Then, something surprising happened. She started to hum the tune as well in her sleep. Well if it's going to end like this I might rather end it on a happy note. I start to hum with her as my vision starts to slowly blur and everything turned blank.

I don't recall much from last night because the moment I woke up I was already at the hospital. All I know is I was with my boyfriend the whole night before something horrible occurred. The news flashes on TV, showing that an earthquake hit Central city last night. That's right! An earthquake happened. People started to flee in terror and the both of us got separated. But we were eventually reunited and everything is fuzzy from that point on. I panic to find him but came to the realization that I could not do anything. A knock on the door snapped me back to reality. The person seems to be the person who rescued me from that hell. I ask him about my boyfriend but he doesn't answer. His face looks glum. Please don't tell me it's bad news. He presents me with a letter and a small box. I receive it and proceed to read the letter.

It read; "Will you make me the happiest man on Earth this Christmas Eve, for I will be willing to make you happy for the rest of our lives." The letter shocked me and didn't want to know what was inside the box. But I still opened it. What was inside was a diamond ring. I look at the man who gave me the gifts. He told me that they were found on the coat that I was wearing that night. What coat is he talking about? I didn't have anything in my pockets that night. He presented me with the said coat and that caused tears to flow from my eyes non-stop. It's his coat, my beloved's. I ask the man what happened to him but he couldn't answer me straight. I started to wee loudly after realizing what happened.

It looks like we were trapped in an abandoned train station. I was unconscious and my boyfriend was the one that saved my life through that ordeal. He risked his life to save the both of us but it seems that it was only enough for one. The rescuers found us at the other side of a collapsed section just near the exit. That means that he carried me all the way from the site where the ground had collapsed to the nearest exit with his wounds.

Years passed after that ordeal and a landmark was set up to remember that event. I placed a bouquet of flowers on the statue, uttering the words "I do" every year since that day. And on the wind is cold tonight on this night marking another years since that happened. A snowy and cold Christmas eve, with tears flowing from my eyes I slowly walk down the street. The statue standing tall for all those we had lost, and for me reminds me of the man I will forever be faithful to.


End file.
